One More
by Skybyrd
Summary: Tenchi and company find a new addition to their household, complete.


She woke up in the grass, and immediately noticed that the smells were different from home. Everything was different. She didn't know where she was, but she was alone. She didn't smell Professor Oak or Ash. With a small cry of distress, she raised her yellow body off the ground to look around. She sniffed experimentally, and noticed the smells of people and food off to her right. Scared and lonely, Pikachu hopped off towards the people she smelled.

----------

Morning at the Masaki household was proceeding as normal. Sasami was cooking a mouth watering breakfast, with Ryo-Ohki perched on her shoulder. Ayeka was setting the table, while Washu was reading the newspaper. Ryoko was awake but hadn't gotten off her beam yet, not wanting to move. Mihoshi was in her room, snoring away. Tenchi Masaki, the object of all their affections, was already out practicing with his grandfather, Yosho.

As soon as Sasami had finished cooking, she used her cuteness to irritate Ryoko into waking Mihoshi. Just as Samsami served breakfast, Tenchi and Yosho arrived and they all sat down to eat. Mealtimes were always interesting as each girl tried to get Tenchi's attention, while Tenchi tried to keep from showing any of them favorable treatment. Tenchi's affections were already engaged, he just didn't want anyone to know yet.

Then the meal became anything but typical. Ryo-Ohki sat straight up and let out a loud plaintive mew of distress. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at the cabbit to see what was wrong. Ryo-Ohki ignored everyone and hopped off the table, continuing to mew, and headed straight for the door. Sasami followed her quickly.

"Ryo-Ohki, what is it? What's wrong?" Sasami's voice was pleading.

"Mew!" Ryo-Ohki insistently pawed at the door.

"What's out there?" Sasami asked even as she opened the door.

Once the door was open, Ryo-Ohki didn't look back, she just bounded off outside, with Sasami following her. Without a word to each other, everyone except Yosho rose from the table and also went outside, breakfast forgotten. Yosho didn't need to follow. He knew he'd find out soon enough what was happening. The others weren't so calm. Even Washu followed, but she disguised her concern behind a remark about wanting to observe the strange behavior.

It didn't take long for the humans to catch up to Ryo-Ohki. What they saw when they caught up to the cabbit left them all speechless. Ryo-Ohki was snuggling up to a small furry yellow.. thing that was as adorable as Ryo-Ohki, but completely unknown to them. The being was very round, with short little legs and medium pointed ears, a button nose and a pair of wide, scared dark eyes. Ryo-Ohki was very insistent towards the newcomer, and leaned right against it, nuzzling it and mewing comfortingly.

Sasami was the first to break the silence with a soft squeal of girlish delight. Whatever it was, it was adorable. Sasami raced over and picked up the new arrival in her arms and cuddled it close to her cheek.

"Pikachu!" The small being exclaimed delightedly. This was a new person, with a new smell, but Pikachu knew what cuddles were.

Suddenly a voice came from behind Sasami. "Sasami, you don't know what that is, please put it down!" Tenchi implored the young girl. He was worried about her, Sasami was so trusting sometimes.

Sasami turned around and looked at Tenchi with her big pink eyes. "But Tenchi, its so cute!"

Tenchi sighed. He had no defense against those eyes. "Just be careful, Sasami, please!" He looked towards Sasami's sister for support, but Ayeka didn't seem to be paying attention to what he said, she was staring at her sister holding this strange yellow creature. Tenchi knew Ayeka and knew she was just as smitten as Sasami was, but anyone who didn't know the beautiful princess would have no clue. He glanced over at Washu, who was face held a combination of puzzlement, curiosity and infatuation. Ryoko, too, seemed to have fallen under the creature's spell.

As Tenchi was trying to figure out how to handle this latest addition to his life, he heard Sasami yelp in surprise. He turned back to the little girl, but before he could ask what was wrong, he found himself with an armful of yellow fur. He caught the little being out of reflex, and held it up so he could see it better.

"Pikachu!" The little being raised it's forepaws, put one on either side of his face and started nuzzling him. He heard the little creature sigh in contentment and then appear to fall asleep. As Tenchi stared down at the trusting being in his arms, he lost his heart to the little creature.

-------------

Pikachu hadn't gotten very far when she smelled something new, and different, but comforting. Not long after she noticed the smell, she had heard a sound, a mew of welcome. When Pikachu stopped and stood up to look around to spot the source of the sound, she was surprised to see a creature like she'd never seen before. This creature looked half like Meowth and half like Buneary. A strange combination, but Pikachu had seen stranger looking Pokemon. The creature didn't even pause, just came up to Pikachu and mewed at her while snuggling up close. The smell of this creature was comforting, and so Pikachu snuggled back.

Not long after the creature showed up, others showed up. Humans, but like nothing Pikachu had ever seen. A little girl, about the age Ash was when she met him, rushed up to her, and pulled Pikachu into her arms. The girl held her close, and Pikachu knew that feeling of being close. She voiced her approval, then concentrated on the feeling of being held and loved.

Then the humans spoke, and the little girl holding her turned around. There was a boy, older than her Ash, but much like him in smell. So much like Ash's smell. He had such kind eyes as he looked at the other humans, it was like he was a different version of her Ash. Pikachu couldn't help herself, being confronted with such a temptation, and she launched herself at this new Ash. He even caught her and held her like her Ash did.

As she placed her paws on his face, and looked into his eyes, Pikachu was content. She didn't know where she was or if she'd ever get home, but as long as she could be held by this new boy, she didn't care. Her adventures had tired her out, and the feeling of safety she got being held by this human overwhelmed her, and she had no choice but to fall asleep.

A/N: Written for my Rex. I came up with this idea as he pondered who was cuter, Ryo-Ohki or Pikachu.


End file.
